The specification relates to electronic messaging. In particular, the specification relates to non-retained electronic messaging. Existing e-mail systems, involve sending messages through a complex network of servers such as SMTP, IMAP and POP servers. When messages are sent through these servers, copies of the messages are often stored and retained for the purposes of delivery. Even after the messages have been delivered, it is highly likely that numerous copies of the message are retained in the network, either as backups, cloud-based copies of emails, archives, inboxes, junk mail, trash items, etc. In many circumstances, especially where highly sensitive or confidential messages or documents are being transmitted, the goal is only to communicate to the receiving party and not have any of the information retained anywhere else throughout the system. Having messages or documents retained, many times permanently, means that the communicating parties have lost control of those messages and documents. Such a loss of control can lead to detrimental outcomes, including accidental disclosure of information, unwanted indications of communications and numerous other undesirable consequences.
Similarly, social networking sites such as Facebook, Twitter, Google+, etc. retain content such as photographs, videos, text and other user content permanently or for a period outside the originator's control. There may be instances when an originator of content would like to post content for the purpose of sharing, but does not desire for the content to be retained indefinitely or outside the originator's control.